bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Dradis Contact
Dradis Contact is an in game mini-game which players can play whilst they are docked at an Outpost, the Battlestar Galactica or the Basestar. Starbuck - "The DRADIS is used to identify and destroy long range signals. You can operate it once for free per day, but the system becomes resource intensive after that. It will require more resources to operate. After signals are destroyed, we recover whatver intel and supplies left behind in the wreckage." Caprica Six - "The DRADIS is used to detect long range anomalies. Any hostile signals detected are destroyed with the Basestar's main weapon array. Raiders then recover any wreckage for intelligence purposes. Operation of the DRADIS array is resource intensive, and I can permit you to operate it once per day. Any additional uses require a sacrifice of the Basestar's limited resources." How to Access To play DRADIS Contact, when you are docked at an Outpost, you need to click on the "DRADIS Contact" button which is on the right hand side of the lower menu bar on your screen, as shown below (the relevent button is circled) - Colonial Dradis Contact No 01.png|Colonial DRADIS Contact Cylon Dradis Contact No 01.png|Cylon DRADIS Contact Doing so will open up the DRADIS Coontact game screen. The menu bar is also available to be used when you are docked on the Battlestar Galactica (Colonials) or the Basestar (Cylons). However when docked on the Battlestar Galactica or the Basestar, you can also access DRADIS Contact by: *Speaking to Starbuck (Colonials) and selecting "I want to acess the DRADIS" conversation option; or *Speaking to Caprica Six (Cylons) and selecting the "Request DRADIS Access (Play DRADIS Contact)" conversation option. How to Play Once you have accssed DRADIS Contact, you should have a new screen which looks like the following in the centre of your screen - Cylon Dradis Contact No 02.png|DRADIS Contact (Cylon version) As can be seen, the DRADIS shows a number of potential targets for you to shoot at, 13 in total. At the top of the screen also shows you what the jackpot reward is for that day. Along the bottom left and right hand side are 3 missile icons (on each side, 6 in total) which represents the number of shots you can make. You just click on which target/s you wish to shoot at with your mouse. As a target is selected, the icon will change so that it appears like in the following screenshot - Cylon Dradis Contact No 03.png|DRADIS Contact (Targets selected) As each target is selected, the DRADIS icon turns red, and also a missile icon changes into a red target box to indicate it is locked onto a selected target and is ready to fire. Additionally the greyed out "Select Targets" button shown in the first gallery above now has changed to a red box labelled "FIRE". You may select up to 6 targets per round of DRADIS Contact to fire at. Each day you get 1 free shot (i.e. you can shoot at one target for free), any additional shots cost cubits. 6 targets (excluding your free shot) cost 1,580 cubits. AS you select each target the screenm will update with how many cubits it will cost you to play. You can play up to 10 rounds of DRADIS Contact concurrently. To select extra round just click on the drop down list located to the right of "Rounds" and select the number of rounds you wish to play (1 is the default, 10 is the maximum), as shown in the following screenshot- Cylon Dradis Contact No 04.png|DRADIS Contact (concurrent rounds) It should be noted that you use the targets you selected for your first rounds fo any additional rounds selected, you do not get to choose different targets for each round played concurrently. If you want to use different targets for each round, you will need to play them individually one after the other. Once you have selected your targets and number of rounds, to play, click the "FIRE" button. The weapons will then fire and destroy the targets. Outcomes and Rewards After the weapons fire at the DRADIS targets, the selected targets will flash red, simulating the missile striking them and being destroyed, as show in the following screen shot - Colonial Dradis Contact No 02.png|DRADIS after weapons fire (Colonial) Afer the targets are destroyed, in place of the targets, icons will appear representing the "salvage" found in the debris of the destroyed targets. This salvage is what will be your reward/s for the target destruction. As the icons appear, in the box labelled "Rewards Log", you will get a detailed list of your all your rewards, as shown in the following screenshot - Colonial Dradis Contact No 03.png|DRADIS Contact Rewards Log (Colonial) The Rewards Log shows up to 6 rewards at a time, so if you selected multiple rounds of 6 targets, the log will update as it goes through each round of DRADIS Contact. You can scroll up and down to see the full log of all your rewards. It should be noted you will get an ward for every target, however only 1 of the 13 available targets in each round contains the daily jackpot reward. It should be noted that if you play multiple rounds the jackpot will not be at the same target in any subsequent round played, it always moves to a new random spot. This is done to make it difficult to win multiple daily jackpots on the same day. List of Standard Rewards *250 x Cubits *325 x Cubits *400 x Cubits *600 x Cubits *1,500 x Titanium *2,500 x Titanium *3,500 x Titanium *5,000 x Titanium *1 x Tuning Kit *1 x Technical Analysis Kit *3 x Technical Analysis Kit *1 x FTL Transponder Cell *1 x Comm Access *2 x Comm Access *1 x FTL Override *100 x HE-D Rounds *35 x HE-D Medium Rounds *20 x HE-D Heavy Rounds *15 x Light CR Warheads *12 x Medium CR Warheads *10 x Heavy CR Warheads *2 x Tactical Nuclear Warheads (torpedoes) *2 x ASM-12 Agrius/Type-27 Affliction Nuclear Torpedoes *2 x ASM-223 Geryon/Type-35A9 Harrower Nuclear Torpedoes *1 x 46 Graeae Map Part *1 x 46 Graeae Beta Map Part *1 x 46 Graeae Gamma Map Part. List of Daily Jackpot Awards *46 Graeae Alpha Map Part (1-10 coordinates) *46 Graeae Beta Map Part (1-10 coordinates) *46 Graeae Gamma Map Part (1-10 coordinates) *1 x 100% Mining Booster/24 hours *1 x 100% Merit Booster/24 hours *1 x Divine Inspiration Booster *10 x Tuning Kits *10,000 x Cubits *6 x Ancient Unidentified Objects. Category:Game Info